


Life in a Pandemic

by Deonara2012



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Multi, Pandemics, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: One of WooYoung's lovers loses his job and his apartment.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 29
Collections: Crack the WIP 2021, Whole New World





	Life in a Pandemic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parka_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/gifts).



WooYoung stood in line at the grocery store, everything on his list in the basket in front of him. He wished the people in front of him would hurry up. He didn't have much, honestly, but it was enough and he'd been out in public too long already. The whole pandemic had done a number on everything, and he just wanted to get back to his boyfriend and their apartment.

His phone rang, and he answered it, half paying attention. "Yeah?"

"Hey. It's Yeosang. I have a huge favor to ask of you."

WooYoung blinked. "I'm... Let me call you back? I'm buying groceries and it's my turn to pay. I'll call you in about ten minutes."

"Okay. thanks."

He hung up, watching the cashier scan his food, and then he paid, hung the two bags on his arms, and headed out the door.

Walking home - glad he didn't have to get on a bus or a subway right now - he called Yeosang back. "What's up?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm being evicted."

WooYoung slammed to a stop. “You're what?" he asked.

"I lost my job because of this pandemic, layoffs and all that, and I ... am being evicted. Do you think I could stay with you guys until I find a place to stay?"

WooYoung started forward again. "I'll have to talk to Seonghwa," he said.

"Naturally," Yeosang said. "He knows, though, right?"

"Absolutely," WooYoung said. "You made it clear before I could, no sneaking around. He's okay with us. I don't know how he'll feel with you there, though. I'll have to ask. Do you have any ideas on how long it might be?"

"I don't, but I'll do my best to get out of there as soon as possible. I've got a possible job, too, it's just... it's going so slow. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault," WooYoung pointed out. "I'm almost home, and I'll call you back, okay? I'll let you know before it gets too late. Or at least keep you updated."

"Thanks," Yeosang said, and they hung up.

It didn't take WooYoung long to get into the door of the small row house he and Seonghwa owned together. He locked the door behind him, kicked off his shoes, and headed into the kitchen. "Seonghwa, are you off work yet?" he called.

His words brought his boyfriend into the kitchen with a smile. "Yep," he said, and started to empty the bags into the fridge. "How was it?"

"Nerve-wracking," WooYoung said, taking one bag and emptying it next to the fridge so Seonghwa could finish stocking the fridge easier. "I hate it." He sighed. "I got a call from Yeosang."

Seonghwa didn't pause. "What did he say?" he asked.

"He's being evicted."

Seonghwa straightened, a cabbage in hand. "He's what?"

"He lost his job, layoffs because of this pandemic, and he's being evicted. I don't know if it's his whole apartment or just him or what. He wants to know if he can stay with us until he finds a place to live."

Seonghwa's brow furrowed, and he turned back to finish putting things away, his movements slower. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I don't mind," WooYoung said. "But it's up to you. You know what he is to me. I didn't ever keep anything like that a secret. You and he are the only two I've been dating, and at this point, I'll probably stick with just you two." He smiled. "I love you both too much to give either of you up. You've been really understanding about it," he added. "Thank you. I know I don't tell you that enough."

Seonghwa closed the fridge and turned to face him. "You're right, I do know," he said, and held out his hand. WooYoung took it, and Seonghwa tugged him into a hug. "I think it'll be fine," he said. "Did he know how long he'd have to stay?"

"No," WooYoung said. "He thinks he's got a job possibility, but not fast enough to save his living arrangements." He backed away just far enough to meet Seonghwa’s gaze.

Seonghwa laughed softly. "Not too much of a surprise, actually," he said. "Covid-19 has thrown everyone for a loop, even if we're handling it pretty well. Better than some places."

WooYoung relaxed. "Yeah," he agreed. "You really don't mind?"

"I don't mind," Seonghwa said. "I've wanted to meet him for a while anyway."

"I'll find out when he has to be out of his place, and we'll figure out all the... bits and pieces of it all," WooYoung said, laying his head on Seonghwa's shoulder. "I've got to call him tonight anyway, and let him know, so he doesn't panic any more. Thank you."

Seonghwa kissed him gently. "You're welcome," he said, and squeezed him. "Go make your phone call, and I'll start dinner."

WooYoung kissed him back, reluctantly pulled away, and went into the bedroom to make the call.

Seonghwa, for all he didn't mind having WooYoung's other lover stay with them, really didn't know how it was going to work out. He'd known that WooYoung would stay with him, and he hadn't minded sharing - so to speak - with someone else. So his nerves at meeting Yeosang were justified. According to WooYoung, Yeosang was as nervous as he was, which... didn't actually help much.

Still, he was inclined to like Yeosang, because of what WooYoung had told him about their first date. No sneaking around, always up front, and he'd appreciated it. Nothing he’d heard about their subsequent dates made him change that opinion.

WooYoung took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "The cab's here," he said, and got up. "I'll let him in."

"Cab?" Seonghwa repeated. "How is he only in a cab?"

WooYoung didn't answer, already out the door to open the gate. He'd left the door open, and Seonghwa could hear him greeting Yeosang, and a deeper voice than WooYoung's answered him. The car drove away, the gate clanged shut, and then the door shut, the conversation still going. Seonghwa stood, rubbing his hands on his thighs, trying not to be nervous and failing.

WooYoung walked in, carrying two large suitcases, and set them neatly out of the way. Behind him came a smaller man, shorter for sure, almost tiny compared to WooYoung. He caught sight of Seonghwa and bowed, setting two more smaller (ish) suitcases down beside him. "Kang Yeosang," he said. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."

Seonghwa smiled. "Park Seonghwa. Come in, please, sit down. Would you like something to drink?" The words came out automatically, surprisingly so, and he blushed a little at the brilliant smile WooYoung shot in his direction.

"Yes, come in and sit down, you sound like you've had a day," WooYoung echoed, putting his arm around Yeosang's shoulders and guiding him to the chair.

"No, thank you," Yeosang said, sinking down. "It's... It's been a rough morning."

"Is this everything?" Seonghwa asked, gesturing at the suitcases.

"All of my life's possessions," Yeosang said, smiling sheepishly.

WooYoung shook his head, perching on the arm of the chair. "I'd never be able to fit everything into so few bags," he said.

"Not with your closet," Seonghwa said cheerfully.

"Some of the stuff is yours," Yeosang said, smiling up at WooYoung. "That you left when you were over." He looked over at Seonghwa. "Hopefully none of it is something he stole from you and you've been missing."

Seonghwa laughed. "I... have no idea," he said. "I hope so, too. WooYoungie, why don't you get him moved into the spare room, and I'll get lunch started."

Yeosang blinked at him. "I didn't mean to... I mean...."

WooYoung stood up and pulled Yeosang to his feet. "Come on. It's okay. You'll love his cooking."

Yeosang didn't resist, and they gathered the suitcases up as Seonghwa went into the kitchen to start.

He started on what he’d planned, his mind elsewhere, his hands moving automatically as he cut, sauteed, and everything else for a simple lunch for three. It freed his mind, let him think about other things, about WooYoung and Yeosang, and how to make Yeosang feel welcome, how to...

"Are you doing okay?" WooYoung asked, knocking Seonghwa's shoulder with his own.

"Yes," Seonghwa said, giving him a small smile. "I'm thinking."

"What about?"

"How to make Yeosang feel welcome and not get too jealous about how much time you're spending with him. I know you're just trying to help him feel comfortable."

WooYoung lay his head on Seonghwa's shoulder. "Yes," he said. "I am. If it gets to be too much, let me know."

"Do you know the whole story about why he had to move?" Seonghwa asked, carefully stepping away to put the last touches on lunch.

"No," WooYoung said. "I haven't asked."

Seonghwa nodded. "Are you going to stay with him tonight?"

"Do you mind?"

Seonghwa grinned and paused in preparations to kiss him. "I don't mind at all. I figure it's his turn, anyway."

WooYoung laughed, bright and delighted. "I'll get him and we'll set the table."

Lunch was comfortable. The conversation between the three of them went smoothly, and it felt... like maybe things would work out. Yeosang appeared to be fairly shy, something WooYoung had told him at the beginning, but by the end of the meal, he had come out of his shell and argued with WooYoung over something that sounded like they'd argued about before. He helped clean up, and with the three of them, it didn't take long at all. 

An auspicious beginning.

"You're sure he's okay with this?" Yeosang asked his first morning in WooYoung's home, surprised and pleased to have WooYoung in the bed with him when he woke up.

"He said it was your turn," WooYoung said. "Which makes it sound like I'm a toy or something to be passed back and forth. Which I suppose I sort of am. But only sort of." He kissed Yeosang. "You seem happier here."

Yeosang sighed and nestled against wooYoung. "I am," he said. "Seonghwa is really interesting, and he didn't even seem to mind me being here. I hope it stays that way. I don't know how long it will take to find another place."

He hadn't mentioned the dread that filled his chest every time he thought about going through the process of finding a place to live. Finding work had been hard enough, and he didn't make enough to have a place on his own. 

"You really opened up yesterday. It... I guess that means you like him?"

"I do. I mean, not in a way that I might date him, but I do like him. And his cooking is amazing," Yeosang said.

"Yeah," WooYoung said. "He's a pretty amazing guy. So are you, actually."

"Me, who walked in on your domestic bliss?"

"You, who asked for help and were invited," WooYoung corrected him. "You, who came into this relationship knowing there was someone else and made sure that I wasn't trying to sneak around on him."

Yeosang laughed. "You were the first I'd ever dated who was up front about it," he said. "It took me a bit to really get that you were serious about dating both of us." He sobered. "Do you think he'll hate me, for... for taking you away from him?"

"No," WooYoung said immediately. Yeosang almost burst into tears at the relief. "I'm not going to leave him, and I'm not going to leave you. I love you both so much, and I want you both in my life, however it works out. And I've tried to make sure you both knew it."

"Okay," Yeosang said, with a tremor in his voice he couldn't hide. "Thank you."

WooYoung leaned over and kissed him. "You're welcome."

The expected talk came a month later. WooYoung had gone out for the fresh groceries, leaving Seonghwa and Yeosang in the house to clean out the fridge and to make sure everything was ready. "How's the apartment search going?" Seonghwa asked when they'd finished the fridge and took a break before working on the rest of the pantry.

Yeosang's shoulders hunched. "It's going okay," he said. He'd been dreading this conversation from the beginning.

Seonghwa smiled at him. "You look like a bundle of nerves every time it comes up. I know you're shy," he said. "Is it anxiety, too?'"

Yeosang looked up sharply, surprised to find understanding and compassion in Seonghwa's eyes. "Yeah," he said, slowly. "It's... the idea of finding roommates and someplace to live, and making sure they're okay with WooYoung and...." He trailed off. "That's why I had to leave the last place," he added, his voice soft. "They were looking for a reason to get me out of there. I just... losing my job gave them the reason to kick me out."

Seonghwa's lips twisted. "Idiots," he said firmly. "You're the best roommate I've had, if you don't count WooYoung, and I've had a bunch of them." He tilted his head. "Are you comfortable here?"

Yeosang blinked, not sure what to think about anything Seonghwa had said. "I'm... even though I'm dating WooYoung?" he asked.

Seonghwa smiled. "I didn't expect to befriend one of his partners - or his other partner - quite like this. Yes. Even considering, or maybe especially considering you're dating him. He told me, the night you asked to stay here, that he didn't think he would find anyone else."

Yeosang blinked. "He did?"

Seonghwa smiled. "Yeah. I don't know. I know he doesn't want to be without either of us, and while I know things like that can change, I'm willing to take that as given for right now. You didn't answer my question, though. Are you comfortable here?"

"Yes," Yeosang said. "You've been more than welcoming, and I really appreciate it. Why?"

"Well," Seonghwa said. "I haven't talked to Wooyoung about it, but... I don't mind you being here, and if you're happy here, I don't see why you couldn't just stay. At least until you feel like you want to leave, and if that never happens? That's fine, too."

Yeosang slumped in relief. "That would help so much," he said. "You can't even... I can't tell you how much that would help. To not have to try to find the right kind of people, all of that." He straightened. "When I start work, I'll make sure to budget in mortgage and utilities and food, too."

Seonghwa smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"What sounds perfect?" WooYoung called from the front door, and then he appeared, cheeks flushed with exercise and the grocery bags on his arms. 

"Yeosang, if you'll give me a minute," Seonghwa said, smiling at him. 

Yeosang nodded and left, going back to the bedroom he had started to think of as his. He liked it, and he wanted to stay. He really did, and it would just be so.... While he'd expected the conversation about apartment hunting, he hadn't expected the invitation to stay. How had he lucked into this?

"Yes!" he heard WooYoung yell - he was not a quiet person - and then WooYoung himself threw open the door and swept Yeosang into a kiss. "You're going to stay?" he asked.

"I'm going to stay," Yeosang said.

"I am the luckiest man in the whole world," WooYoung said softly, and kissed him again.

Every Saturday, WooYoung took stock of their resources, checking on what they needed for food for the next week, including snacks and medicine and anything else. He kept a list, ordered what they could, and took the hour and a half he needed to pick up fresh fruits and vegetables. It was more, now, because there were three of them, and even though the pandemic was coming to an end, he knew, he could tell, that his family, his household, would last through anything else the world threw at them.

That made it easy to skip home, no matter how heavy the bags were, and join them again.


End file.
